All Elements Accounted For
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The team gains a Light Portal Master, but she's very snobbish and nearly gets her three partners killed, which results in Master Eon giving her a choice: change and become a better Portal Master or choose to leave. What will happen?


**This story idea came to me with some encouragement from robotman25. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel and Amelia.**

* * *

 **All Elements Accounted For**

Rachel and Blaze met up at the Academy, the Tech Portal Master looking a bit worried. "What's wrong, Rachel?" The Fire/Undead Portal Master asked.

"Master Eon summoned me to meet him in the Academy," she explained. "He told me it was urgent."

Blaze looked concerned. "A big mission?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Rachel said. "Let's go find out."

As the two entered the Academy, they heard Mags talking with Crossbones. "She's so snobby and she doesn't care about her partners," Mags was saying. "Ever since she first came to Skylands just a week ago, she's been treating them poorly and acts like she has better things to do than spend time with her partners or the others."

"And she's the Light Portal Master?" Crossbones asked incredulously. "Why would Master Eon allow her to be the Light Portal Master if she's snobby and nearly gets her partners killed?"

Rachel and Blaze looked at each other. "I think I'm getting an idea as to why Master Eon sent that urgent summons," the older girl said.

He nodded in agreement and the two finally made it to the medbay, where they found Astroblast, Tri-Tip, and Thumpling almost recovered from some terrible injuries and a thirteen-year-old girl who had long light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans with purple sneakers. Her left arm was bandaged along with her right hand and a couple bandages were on her face, indicating she had been badly hurt in a battle. Master Eon stood before Amelia, but he looked unhappy. "Master Eon?" Blaze asked cautiously, to which the guardian of Skylands nodded when he saw both him and Rachel there before turning to the new girl.

"Amelia, from what I witnessed, you nearly got your three partners killed in your last mission," he said, his voice carrying a stern note. "And your attitude has not been one of a caring Portal Master."

The girl was about to speak until Master Eon raised a hand in the gesture of silence. "Until you learn what it means to be a Portal Master, I am placing Astroblast, Tri-Tip, and Thumpling in Rachel's care," he said, gesturing to the Tech Portal Master.

"But they're _my_ partners," Amelia argued with him.

"Ones you don't care about," the guardian of Skylands rebuked, his glare stern. "Unless you learn what being a Portal Master is, they'll be Rachel's temporary partners for now."

The girl grew upset and stormed away. Blaze shook his head. "She doesn't deserve to be a Portal Master with that attitude," he said.

Rachel wasn't sure what to say as Master Eon turned to her. "I apologize you both had to witness that," he said. "Rachel, do you accept my proposal to have these three Skylanders in your care for a while?"

She nodded. "I accept, Master Eon," she said.

Astroblast came up to her, almost fully recovered. "Thank you, Tech Portal Master, for taking us in," he said.

"Yes, thank you," Tri-Tip echoed.

Thumpling nodded, but looked as upset as Amelia had been. The mini whale really liked her and thought she could be an awesome Portal Master. While he was now under Rachel's care, he vowed silently that he'd go see Amelia and try to help her.

* * *

Over the next week, Amelia was in seclusion in her room, recovering from her injuries and during this time, Thumpling was visiting her in secret, sitting beside her or telling her about a new technique that Thumpback had taught him. One evening, Astroblast had followed the small whale and found out about him secretly visiting Amelia and when the small whale returned, he found Rachel, Tri-Tip, Blaze, and Astroblast in the living room. "Thumpling, why are you visiting her?" The Light Supercharger asked. "She's a bad influence."

"She doesn't care about us and treated us poorly," said Tri-Tip. "She's not a good person."

Thumpling looked ready to cry at those words. "No, she is a good person deep down," he said. "She can be a good Portal Master. And I'm not giving up on her."

Rachel and Blaze silently looked at each other. While the small whale was showing loyalty to Amelia, the other two had good points that she hadn't been nice to them and were clear that they thought she was not going to change to be a good Portal Master. As Astroblast and Tri-Tip tried to explain it to the small whale, who stubbornly refused to think otherwise of Amelia, Rachel made up her mind to go see the girl.

As Amelia stood by her window the next morning, a knock at her door sounded and she opened it to find Rachel there. "What do you want?" She asked a little snippily.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," the Tech Portal Master said.

Sighing, Amelia let her in and she lay on her bed while Rachel stood by. "You know, Thumpling believes in you," the older girl said. "I've never seen someone so willing to stick by someone who is the cause of them being hurt."

She let out a small sigh. "When Astroblast and Tri-Tip talked to him last night, he absolutely refused to believe their words and firmly stated that he wouldn't think any less of you," she said.

Amelia didn't look at her the whole time and Rachel then left, finding Blaze outside the room. "She didn't have much to say, huh?" He asked.

The Tech Portal Master shook her head. "But I think she was surprised about Thumpling," she said.

That was true and the thirteen-year-old girl, although she didn't really want anyone around, a small part of her like that Thumpling did check up on her and visited her.

A couple days later, a big mission came up and all the other Portal Masters and every Skylander were needed and Rachel had to take Astroblast, Tri-Tip, and Thumpling with her along with her partners. And what was worse was that the mission took longer than anyone thought it would have and Amelia, who was still at the Academy, began to miss Thumpling's visits, and she also began thinking a lot and by the time she had recovered from her injuries, the other Portal Masters and the Skylanders hadn't yet returned and the thirteen-year-old was very saddened by that and then stood up. "Maybe they are better off with Rachel than me," she said and decided to seek Master Eon and do something no other Portal Master had ever done. She would ask him to relieve her of her Portal Master duties and send her home.

As she was looking for Master Eon, the others finally returned and Thumpling immediately began searching for Amelia with Rachel, Astroblast, and Tri-Tip behind him, but when they found she had gone to see Master Eon, the small whale immediately started running towards the guardian of Skylands' office room, arriving just in time to find Master Eon about to relieve Amelia of her duties. "NO!" Thumpling cried out, running up to the girl and latching himself onto her leg. "Please don't leave, Amelia."

Amelia sighed and looked down at him just as the Tech Portal Master, Astroblast, and Tri-Tip arrived. "You and the other two are better off with Rachel," she said and then let out another sigh. "I was foolish to try and be a Portal Master."

As she tried to pull her leg away, Thumpling held on, absolutely refusing to let her go. Rachel then walked up to Amelia. "What brought on you feeling that you can't be a Portal Master?" She asked gently.

The younger girl turned to her. "Thumpling checking up on me made me realize that I had never considered my partners' feelings," she said. "And that made me feel awful, especially after you told me that he was sticking by me and believed in me."

She then sighed. "Someone else should be the Light Portal Master," she said softly.

"But that Light Portal Master…wouldn't be you," said Tri-Tip, surprising them all.

Astroblast, who had been quiet, now moved towards Amelia. "Just because you made a mistake, that doesn't mean you should give up," he said gently as he looked down at Thumpling, who was now crying silently and still hugging Amelia's leg, not wanting to let her go.

Tri-Tip came forward, standing in front of the younger girl. "Amelia, you just need to fix your attitude and stop treating your partners like tools and start treating them like your friends," he said.

She looked ashamed and looked down. "I didn't do a good job at that," she said softly.

"But you've already started treating us like friends."

Looking up at the Earth Smasher Sensei's words, Amelia looked confused. "How?" She asked.

Astroblast now spoke. "By thinking that your partners, us three, would be better off with someone else and not thinking about yourself, like how sad you'll be, and giving up your duties selflessly, you're treating us like friends and thinking about what's best for us," he said.

Blaze, who had been watching silently nearby, now came into view. "He's right," he said, agreeing with the Light Supercharger.

Rachel smiled at that and looked at the young girl. "You've already learned to be a good friend," she said. "And being a good Portal Master takes time."

She offered her hand in friendship. "Blaze and I and the other Portal Masters can help you out and you'll have your partners here with you too."

Amelia looked down at Thumpling, who looked up at her pleading with big eyes and she couldn't find the heart to say 'no', but looked at the other two Skylanders as well. "Are you sure?" She asked them.

"I want you as my Portal Master," Astroblast said honestly.

"The same goes for me," said Tri-Tip. "Because I see that you've learned a lot and are truly sorry for your prior actions."

The thirteen-year-old now picked up Thumpling and held him. "I'm not really sure," she admitted.

"You can do it," Thumpling said encouragingly.

"Don't give up," said Astroblast.

"Especially when one of the Giant Skylanders wants you to be their Portal Master," said Tri-Tip.

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Crusher," Blaze said, now speaking, a smile in his voice. "Master Eon found out he's your favorite Giant Skylander."

The girl was overwhelmed now and looked at Rachel, who smiled. "You'll always have your partners at your side," she said. "You just need to give yourself a chance."

Amelia took a deep breath, inspired by them all. "Then, I'll continue being the Light Portal Master, if Master Eon grants it," she said.

The guardian of Skylands nodded and Thumpling cheered, hugging Amelia happily and she felt Astroblast and Tri-Tip hug her. As they released her gently and she gently set Thumpling down, she was scooped up into the rocky arms of Crusher, who had just arrived. He looked at her. "You're a diamond in the rough that's becoming more refined over time," he said kindly.

That made Amelia glad and suddenly a mission came in, but before Master Eon could select someone to go, Astroblast stepped forward. "Master Eon, will all due respect, may I suggest Amelia does this mission with her four partners?" He said.

Rachel and Blaze nodded their agreements and Master Eon smiled. "Yes," he said, sending the Light Portal Master and four Skylanders on their mission.

"Looks like our team is complete now," Blaze said with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "I know Amelia is the right one to be the Light Portal Master," she said.

Master Eon nodded. "I agree," he said softly.

The team was fully balanced and the strength of the team was now completed with the eleven Portal Masters.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
